


Stuck

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, suddenly i can't write things over 300 words now, wikihow: how to write longer things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Don't laugh! Help the poor pokemon!
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 2





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> i stg my alejandro fixation is getting bad i need to write for someone else

Duncan trembles on the floor, but he isn't afraid. His chest heaves and his hands are on his stomach, tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

"Duncan, it's not  _ funny _ ," Alejandro huffs. The tremor in his voice says otherwise.

" 'Chyen- _ na, _ " Poochyena agrees, hearing no difference. She struggles, clawing at the couch cushions that hold her captive, whining when she barely budges. 

Duncan wipes away the tears, gasping. "Oh my  _ god _ , she really is  _ stuck! _ " His laughter's died, but he can't stop smiling. 

" ' _ Chyena!" _

Alejandro rolls his eyes. He fights off his own smile, too.


End file.
